


Wherever we go

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like where we are...here in your car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever we go

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. The story timeline is around the episode "Bloodlust". Written for The round of kinks at LJ. The kink was "Car fetish".

As far as Sam could remember, his life was spent on that car. Hell, his house was that car. The only thing constant on his life...well besides Dean. His older brother was another presence on his life.

The young Winchester smiled despite himself as he watched his brother talking to the Impala, caressing her as he drove. He should feel jealous if he didn't know how much Dean devoted that same attention for him.

"What's on your mind, little brother?" asked Dean suddenly, without looking at him.

"Nothing," answered Sam shyly, feeling the blush spreading on his face.

Dean smirked, looking at him sideways.

"This blush means it's something."

"I was just...watching you with your car," Sam said finally, glancing away.

"Jealous?"

"No," this time the younger man smiled. "Not at all."

The older Winchester frowned, as if in deep thought and then suddenly he pulled the car off the highway. Sam blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Wanna drive?"

Sam blinked. Again.

"Are you okay?"

Dean stared at him annoyed. Without replying, he got out of the car and went to the passenger's side. He opened the door and waited. Sam looked at him curious, but got out of the car anyway, exchanging places with Dean. His brother gave him the keys and soon enough he started the Impala, hearing the low rumble of the engine. The blonde suddenly caught his hand, putting on the gearshift, his fingers warming up Sam's. The younger man felt his throat go dry and he looked at his brother. Dean smiled the smile that never failed to make Sam's knees go weak every time.

"Drive." Dean whispered in his ultimate bedroom voice.

 

Dean was so not fair sometimes, really. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before putting the Impala back on the road. The low rumble beneath them was only increasing his desire now; it was vibrating through his bones, making Sam aware of every cell on his body, of every nerve. He felt as Dean helped him shift the gears, his hand above his.

"Sam, do you remember when I taught you how to drive?" asked Dean on his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Yeah…" breathed Sam, almost moaning the words.

The older man inclined on his seat, changing hands, placing his right one above Sam's hand on the gearshift. His left one he put on Sam's thigh, tearing a sigh from the younger man.

"It was a day after your sixteenth birthday," continued Dean, biting Sam's ear softly, "You were pestering me for a month to teach you how to drive and I thought that finally I would make you shut up. Do you remember where it was?"

Sam tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

"Landsville, Iowa." Sam whispered, his voice coming out breathless.

"That's why you're the geek of the family," teased the older man, his hand gripping Sam's thigh harder.

For a moment, Sam considered stepping in the breaks and jumping Dean. However, he knew he shouldn't; this was Dean's game, after all.

"That day was the day when I started having…these feelings for you." Dean whispered again. "If you knew how fucking hard you made me that day…"

The younger Winchester gasped, his cock half-hard with Dean's words alone. He stepped on the accelerator and the rumble beneath him heightened, making his body more aroused.

"There it was my little brother and my baby, together. I never felt so proud. When you had that look on your face as we entered the highway, I so wanted to grab you and fuck you on the backseat. Leave our traces on the leather…feel the smell of my baby on us."

Sam moaned aloud and went from half-hard to solid rock in two seconds flat. He looked at his brother, not giving a damn about the road.

"Dean…"

 

His brother caught his chin and made him look ahead. Those sinful lips kissed his cheek sensually, his warm breath sending goose bumps on his body.

"Watch the road." Dean slide his hands until he reached Sam's jeans, opening the fly slowly "Now…would you like that? Being fucked on the backseat, like a couple of horny teenagers? Being stretched around my cock as you beg for more?"

Sam moaned louder, his eyes barely open, his mind beginning to lose focus. He felt as Dean's hands reached inside his pants and touched his cock, the head damp with precome.

"Dean…want it…" Sam whispered, needy.

"So fucking hot," the older man growled, starting to stroke Sam's cock, up and down. "Beg…beg if you want so bad."

"Please…let me stop the car…" Sam was not even listening to reason anymore.

Dean bit on his neck and growled again, gripping his cock.

"Stop the car."

 

The low command almost made Sam come on his pants. With a harsh move, he stepped on the break, the Impala stopping beside the desert highway.

They jumped to the backseat, teeth and mouths clashing with hunger. Sam moaned as he tore his clothes from his body and Dean's, his big hands gripping his brother's shoulders in a bruising manner. Dean made his back hit the leather seat and the smell of it made his cock twitch. The older Winchester didn't lost any time, entering two fingers inside Sam, making him arch his back, moan and beg.

"So greedy Sammy…" Dean hissed in his ear, scissoring his fingers.

"Need you now Dean…" moaned Sam, bucking against those fingers.

Dean growled and took out his fingers, raising Sam's legs and thrusting inside him in one swift move, feeling his cock pulse fully inside his little brother. Sam arched his back, almost screaming, the pleasure/pain tingling all over his body, the smell of leather and oil and gunpowder arousing his senses.

"Fuck me good." Sam said, already moving his hips.

"Demanding little bitch." Hisses Dean, but he starts moving anyway, his cock leaving all the way from Sam's body to enter with full force, each movement tearing the most sweets sounds from Sam's lips.

In the end, it's too much. It has been **_months_** since they did this, with dad's death, the whole rebuilt of the Impala and all. Sam screams when he finally reach his climax, clutching at Dean with everything he got, thinking that finally his brother came back to him. Finally, it's just him, Dean and the Impala.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

THE END


End file.
